Howitzer Gun
/ Free by finishing Tier 6 of Hand Grenade Fest 2 Event |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 6 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive projectile-launching weapon. |currency = Cash}} How6.png|Old Design Of Howitzer Gun. How1.png|Howitzer Gun In Menu. How2.png|Howitzer Gun Equipped View. How3.png|Howitzer Gun Equipped. How5.png|Howitzer Gun (Flame Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.23.46.png|As Seen In-Game. Real_Howitzer.png|Howitzer Gun In Real Life. How iz it?.jpeg|Howitzer Gun (Back View) The Howitzer Gun is the 21st weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 30 and costs . It boasts extremely high damage and infinite range and accuracy, but low agility. It has 6 explosive rounds. Strategy The Howitzer Gun is excellent in taking down opponents as its explosive damage and moderate fire rate can wipe out opponents in seconds (Four shots if your opponent is wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack). If it doesn't hit the enemy, the explosion will hits the enemy and its projectile speed is faster than the scoped Rocket Launcher. This makes Howitzer a tough weapon to avoid. Its reload time can take quite a while, especially so with the arrival of the Easter Holiday Update, where its reload time has doubled from two to four seconds, so ensure you have a good number of bullets and reload when no one is around. The Howitzer Gun is an expensive, yet impressive weapon. Guides To get the most number of kills possible and the least number of death using this weapon, follow the instructions on this page. This is a page that's gonna help you counter the Howitzer Gun. Tips *Reloading - The Howitzer Gun, while great for use in burst fire, has a relatively small clip size of 6 shots. Reload the weapon if the ammo color changes from yellow to red (1 shot left). It is recommended to do this if nobody's around, as the long reload time (four seconds) leaves one vulnerable. *Targeting - Targeting players near the wall or ceiling makes your firing movement easier, as the barrier may trigger the explosion where a shot in an open area would clearly miss. This works well with many closed-off maps such as Headquarters, but beware of self-damage from the explosion's splash. *Placement - Howitzer requires a great place to fire in. Do not pass in long, straight paths such as Royal Garden, or the sunken submarine at Frozen Bay. Claiming bonus points through dropped medals isn't a good idea, as enemies have a chance to kill the player when the player tries to claim it, due to the player's low agility. A noteworthy tactic is to leave the point there and fire at enemies trying to claim the medal, much like a bait. *Maps - Good maps to use the Howitzer Gun are: Sandtown, Headquarters, Eastside District. Mainly because these have a lot of corners and walls, also because these maps are tight-corner and small, so you could fire at your opponent at more places than other maps. *Armor - Remember to wear tough armor parts when using this, as there's a chance that you might get "exploded" as the close-range enemy approaches. *Boosters - Additionally, in the case if you're opponent is overpowering you, bring an extra health booster(s) along the way to replenish your health from the damaged shot of your weapon of from the enemy's shot. Rex Rex carries the Howitzer Gun and can be extremely difficult to kill because of his weapon, and his Accuracy and Health bonuses make this job more difficult. Skin A limited time, event-exclusive skin can be obtained as a tier prize in the Hand Grenade Fest (which is currently expired). In order to get the skin, you must acquire 75 grenade kills in Team VS mode during the Event. The skin, when received, textures the Howitzer black with flames on the shield, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Howitzer. This means that it is used for cosmetic/appearance purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an event. Weapon Analysis Advantages * An excellent cash weapon. * A good camping weapon. * Great Accuracy for an explosive weapon. * Outstanding Damage and Range. * Very accurate when standing-still. Disadvantages * Autokills are common when using this weapon. * Its bullets are faster than rockets but smaller and you can miss many shots if your aim is not good enough. * When you move, the crosshairs gets really big (like the Siege Cannon, but smaller). * Very low Agility. * Less effective against people who are wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack (or any armors that provide resistance against explosives for that matter). * Expensive weapon . * Slow reload speed. Use a Hammer to crack a nut The achievement, "Use a hammer to crack a nut", can be attained by making 25 kills with the Howitzer Gun. Video Trivia *In the early versions of The Respawnables, the Howitzer Gun was the last weapon to be unlocked. *The Howitzer Gun is actually supposed to be used to bombard targets from a distance, but it seems like it was converted into a more portable model to lessen the weight for Infantry use. *The Howitzer Gun is actually based on the Russian ML20 152mm artillery piece that was used in World War II. *Although the player carries the gun with two hands, that would be impossible in the real world due to the heavy weight of the gun. *Along with Blunderbuss, this is one of the most preferred weapons in the Game. * This weapon's reload used to be two seconds before the Easter Holiday Update after the Update it became four seconds; * The wheels had no function at all. *This along with the Thumper, Dual Grenade Pistols, Grenade Launcher, Missile Launcher, Bazooka, Anti Material Sniper, Battle Ram ,Dragon's Breath Cannon ,Rocket Guitar Case and Sniper Rifle are the only weapons to have no damage drop-off at long range. * If you take the Howitzer Gun into an open sky map, and you shoot rounds into the air, there is a small explosion if you wait a few seconds. * This is one of the most preferred weapons for newbies, since it's an ideal weapon for competing against higher-tier players. As such, they are commonly seen wearing clothes that does not offer much strategic advantages, since it seems that they've been saving up to buy the gun, which explains why they usually wear low-level head/body/legs. See also * Rex * Dragon's Breath Cannon * Rocket Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons